unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Katherine Marlowe's agents
Katherine Marlowe's agents are enemies that appear in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Overview The agents work for Katherine Marlowe and are fiercely loyal adherents of the clandestine organization she heads, employing special forces and covert ops training to confound their opponents. All of them are usually dressed in designer suits and are one of most well-equipped opponents Nathan Drake has faced so far. They are also shown to be capable of the acrobatics Drake displays when trying to murder him in Colombia.Second-Story Work. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Although the skins for the agents don't vary considerably, their AI is determined by their weapons. For example, shotgunners will rush the player etc... There are three variations of agents. The first and most common type are standard and elite agents, who use a variety of weapons and use cover intelligently. They will also throw grenades if Drake stays behind cover for extended periods. The second type are armored soldiers carrying shotguns or M9s - these types of enemies will slowly walk towards Nate whilst shooting at him. The third and rarest agent is the Brute. In the Co-op Adventure, there is also a fourth variant of the agents, who are dressed in white suits and wear gas masks. They carry a pistol, but will more often than not just try to strangle the player, requiring the co-op partner to shoot them. ''Uncharted 3'' multiplayer Included in the Rogues DLC packs for ''Uncharted 3'' multiplayer were six agent skins. It appears that agents are known only by numbers. The agents in the pack are: *Agent 13 *Agent 44 *Agent 99 *Desert Agent 13 *Desert Agent 44 *Desert Agent 99 Also in the game is the Dead Agent skin, referring to the dead agent Nate and Sully found in the chateau.The Chateau. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Co-op Adventure In the Co-op Adventure, the agents only appear in Chapter 2 - London Underground. Appearances ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' *Second-Story Work (flashback) *Run to Ground *London Underground *The Chateau *Stay in the Light *The Citadel *The Middle Way *Historical Research *As Above, So Below *One Shot at This *Stowaway *The Settlement *Caravan *The Atlantis of the Sands (A hallucination made it appear that they were possessed by the Djinn.) *The Dreamers of the Day Statistics Trivia *The Brute near the end of Caravan will sometimes throw three flash bangs. *The Rogues 1 and Rogues 2 DLCs include the agent and desert agent characters that are available for use in multiplayer mode. *The red eyed agents in London Underground can be killed with headshots. You can then pick up their weapons, which include the Mag 5, Para 9 and M9. *With the exception of the multiplayer agents, Harris is the only named member. *Desert Agent 99 is similar to Javier and Lovac in some ways; he wears some sort of special headgear and uses sniper weapons in the single player adventure. References Gallery Desert Agent.jpg|Concept art of an agent in a desert outfit Nate fights agents.jpg|Nate fights some agents in Yemen Screen shot 2012-01-18 at 8.45.17 PM.png|Two desert agents surprised by Drake's entrance Category:Organizations Category:Skins in Drake's Deception Category:Enemies